


Time to make good.

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Finally, GoldenEye - Freeform, James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) - Freeform, Love, Moneypenny (Samantha Bond), Moneypenny is perfection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James finally makes good to his innuendos...





	Time to make good.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Pierce Brosnan as James in mind so… this one is with Samantha Bond as Moneypenny

Moneypenny opened her eyes, her body feeling deliciously sore. She stirred and smiled when she saw a pair of blue eyes looking back at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"It finally happened."

"Yes, it did."

"James, is this… does it…" she started, but couldn't finish her sentence.

Reading the questions in her eyes, he said, "No, it is not a just for one night. And you are not just another name on the infamous list."

James ducked his head and kissed her.

"Jane?" He started when the kiss ended.

"Yes, James?"

"Did I make good on my innuendos?"

Moneypenny laughed. "Yes, James."


End file.
